Operation Tug of War
by luckypenguinbuddy
Summary: The homicide unit has to go for certification training. Jane receives the email referring to the training as 'Operation Tug of War'. Neither Frost nor Korsak will partner with her…leaving her the choice of detective Crowe or Maura. Who do you think she chooses? Eventual Rizzels. Just some fun and fluff.


**Disclaimers: I own nothing Rizzoli & Isles. That is the privilege of Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I love the show so much that I use R & I as a muse. No infringement intended.**

**A/N: I'm not giving up on 'Could You Believe'. I just had to get this out of my head to clear the path to continue. Any feedback or suggestions would be great. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

**Summary: The homicide unit has to go for certification training. Jane receives the email referring to the training as 'Operation Tug of War'. Neither Frost nor Korsak will partner with her…leaving her the choice of detective Crowe or Maura. Who do you think she chooses? Eventual Rizzels.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**'Operation Tug of War'**

Detective Korsak was sitting at a table off to the side in the café. Angela walked over to refill his coffee, "Why the long face Vince?"

"It's just this damn case Jane, Frost and I are working on. It hasn't been going so well."

"Oh."

Just then Jane drags herself into the café to get a cup of coffee. She looks over noticing her mother standing at the table by Korsak, "Hey Ma." She give her mother a kiss on her cheek, "Korsak, have you seen Frost lately?"

"He's out checking on a lead for me."

"Damn!"

"Jane! Watch your language." Her mother warns.

"Sorry Ma." She looks back to Korsak, "You know when he'll be back?"

"Not sure. Why?"

"I just got this damn e-mail from Lt. Cavanaugh, saying that the homicide unit has to do this three day wilderness training thing."

"Jane! Language!" Her mother warns again.

"Ma!" Jane whines.

"Sorry Janie, but I already asked Frost. He agreed to partner with me for this training exercise."

"What the hell Korsak! Frost's my partner."

"Yeah, but I'm not stupid. He's a survival ringer."

"Shit! Then who's left? Parson?"

"No, he's with Jefferson."

"Donavan?"

"No. He teamed up with Krause."

"So what about Zip?"

Korsak shakes his head in the negative, "Sorry. I think the only one left is Crowe."

"Oh, hell no!" Jane yells out.

"Jane! I'm not going to tell you again. Watch your mouth."

"Deal with it Ma, because if I got to spend three days alone with Crowe you'll have more than my language to worry about. I'll be arrested for murder."

Korsak chuckles as he pictures Crowe and Jane in the woods together, "Yeah, one of you won't be coming out alive."

"Maybe Frankie would go with you Janie?" Angela offers and Jane starts looking hopeful.

Again Korsak shakes his head in the negative, "No can do Angela. He doesn't have his gold shield yet…maybe next year. Only the homicide department can go…or anyone associated with our department."

"Well shit! I'm screwed then." Jane waves her arms dramatically and stomps her foot, "I can't do three days with Crowe. I might as well resign…Cavanaugh's gonna kill me." Jane walks out of the café with her shoulders drooping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Jane is sitting on her best friends couch drinking a beer and feeling sorry for herself. Maura sits on the other end of the couch observing her friend, "Jane is the Lucas case really going that badly? You seem so down this evening."

"No, Maura. We're almost ready to make an arrest in that case, thanks to you. It's just…I…ah…I have to do this thing…um…called 'Operation Tug of War'. And I gotta do it with…Crowe…" Jane waves her arms in frustration, "…because my partner and ex-partner left me in the dust. I'm so screwed!"

"So why do you have to do this operation with Detective Crowe? I don't understand."

"It's this three day training thing that homicide has to do for certification. I need a partner and both of mine dumped me for each other. Everyone else is partnered up already, except me and Crowe."

"So it's just the homicide department then?"

"Yeah, no…its homicide and anyone associated with us."

"So you could be partners with someone from the pathology department or CSRU?"

"Well…yeah…I guess."

"So I could be your partner then?" Maura asks with hope in her eyes.

"Maura, it's three days in the wilderness. It'll be dirty. No bathroom. No hair dryer. No shower. Just two people alone with a few supplies. It's used for bond building and survival skills."

"Jane, I lived in Africa for two years when I worked for doctors without borders. My survival skills were tested everyday while I was there. You think I couldn't handle three days in the woods?"

"Maura, since I've known you, you won't even stay in a hotel that's has less than a four star rating. So I do have my doubts."

"So you think I'm soft because I choose to be comfortable?"

"Yes…Nooo?"

"Choosing to be comfortable doesn't mean that I can't do with less or that I have not done with less."

Jane weighs her options between spending three days alone with Maura or Crowe, "So you'd really spend three days doing god knows what in the woods with me?"

"Of course, Jane. I wouldn't want to see my best friend locked up for assault and battery or even worse…murder." She smiles at her friend. "Even I know you and detective Crowe couldn't spend three days together in the bullpen let alone in the woods having to depend on each other. I'm not sure I could stomach detective Crowe for three days."

"Thanks Maur, you are a real friend. I'll sign us up tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Jane and Maura were dropped off in the Breakheart Reservation where they would spend the next three days, having access to two lakes and plenty of ground to cover. They were given two backpacks. One had a small tent, a lantern, a flash light, a rifle with six bullets in a locking case, two pocket knife's, a park map and a sleeping bag. The other had four bottles of water, a cast iron pan, utensils, a fishing pole, a flashlight, one pack of matches in a plastic bag, one change of clothes for each person, a small first aid kit, a small shovel, a roll of TP, a bar of antibacterial soap, two toothbrushes, a tube of toothpaste and a sleeping bag.

The first day was uneventful. The pair made their way to a clearing high and dry near a water fall. They sat up camp. Dug a fire pit, lined it with rocks for safety and built a fire. Maura had found berries and mushrooms to eat. They each tucked into their sleeping bag calling it an early night.

The following morning Maura noticed Jane was loading bullets into the rifle, "Jane? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find some food."

"You are not going to shoot some poor little animal."

Maura, I need more than those things you fed us last night."

"It's only a couple more days and the nutritional value was sufficient for survival. Why would you want to kill some poor little defenseless animal anyway?"

"I'm hungry Maura. I need food."

"I can't believe you would do that, Jane."

"Then you take to gun, Maura."

"I most certainly will not shoot an animal, Jane."

"No, it's so you can kill me with it."

"Jane, that's not funny."

"I need food Maura!" The brunette whines, "I can't eat fungus again. You know I hate mushrooms. The berries were good, but if I eat enough to fill me up…you won't want to be around me later. My system can't handle that much fruit."

"We could go fishing?" The honey blonde smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Frost, you want to order room service?"

"Nah, let's wait for everyone else to get here."

"They better get here soon, I'm starved."

"You'll live. You have plenty of back-up reserve."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"No, you resemble that and just listen to the surveillance bugs until everyone gets here." Frost laughs.

"I've been listening. They just got up."

"Good, I just called Frankie. He and Angela will be here in a few minutes. When Is Cavanaugh due?"

"He said he was coming first thing this morning."

There was a knock on the door. Frost got up to get the door. He didn't even get to say good morning when Angela busted through the door, "Well! Any progress?"

"No, Jane's complaining that she's hungry. Maura won't let her hunt for anything."

Frankie laughs, "Sounds like Maura. I bet Jane won't fight her on it though…she'll go hungry first."

Korsak pulled off the headphones and plugged the speakers into the listening devices. They ordered breakfast from room service and the four got comfortable listing to the girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had dug for worms and the two women walked down to the lake. The pair found a good location on the banks edge and began to prepare to fish, "Maura, you work with dead people all day, but you won't hook a worm. I don't get it."

"I've already told you, Jane. Worms are slimy."

"So I had to dig for the worms. I have to hook the worms and do the fishing."

"Yes, then I'll gut and cook whatever you catch."

"So you'll gut a fish, but won't touch a worm."

"Yes."

Jane shook her head and decided to just drop the subject. She couldn't figure her friend out sometimes. She could do an autopsy on a body in any condition. She would crawl through a dumpster with god knows what in there with her, but she wouldn't touch a worm and had issues with killing an animal for food. The two sat in silence for over an hour while Jane fished. It took two and a half hours to catch three small fish. Maura picked berries on the way back to their camp site.

While Maura prepared the fish Jane went to gather more fire wood.

They sat down to eat. Maura had prepared some of the mushrooms she had found the night before along with the fish. Leaving more fish for Jane to eat.

"Thank you Maur. The fish is great, but you didn't have to give me most of it."

"I like the mushrooms Jane. I have no problem eating the berries so why would I not leave you have the fish?"

"I'm just saying thanks because it was really nice of you."

"What are we going to do with the rest of the day, Jane?"

Jane pulls out a piece of paper and a bag, "We have a couple team building exercises to do."

What kind of exercises?"

"We have to find six BPD marker flags."

"Do we have to find them all today or by the time we are picked tomorrow evening?"

"We have to find them today. Tomorrow we'll have another task."

"What task?"

"I don't know. This task message was tacked to the tree sometime last night."

"When will we get the last task?"

"I don't know. We need to hang the bag with the flags on the same tree at the end of the day today. I'm guessing the message will be posted again over night."

The two women cleaned up there camp site, loaded up one of the backpacks for the day and headed out on a hike to find their designated flags. While they walked Maura gathered different berries, roots and plants that were edible. Maura grumbled that they had to carry the rifle everywhere they went. Jane explained that they couldn't leave it un-attended at the camp site, Maura said they didn't need to have it at all. Jane couldn't argue with that especially if she wasn't going to be shooting anything.

By noon they found three flags. By four o'clock the brunette and honey blonde returned to the campsite with all six flags. They hung the bag on the tree and went to fish again. This time Jane found a different spot to fish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god!" Frankie yelled, "Those two are…can't they just…can't they admit they're into each other?" He gets up and starts pacing.

He kicks the cooler on the floor, "Janie doesn't hunt cuz Maura will be upset. Maura gives Jane most of the fish so Jane won't be hungry and she wants her to be happy. If this doesn't work…what is it gonna take?"

"We have two days for the girls to figure it out." Angela says.

Frost adds, "Don't forget we hung the flags so they'd have to work together to retrieve them. A lot of physical contact required so far and still nothing."

"I think they're getting close." Korsak said, "Jane was getting a little flustered on their hike. I could hear it in her voice…she was stuttering. Maybe we should have added a couple more flags."

_"Jane give me a boost."_

_"Give you a what?"_

_"With a little boost I believe I can reach that flag."_

_"Oh like the last time? When you fell on top of me?"_

_"No. That was an unfortunate error on my part. I lost my footing. I told you that I was sorry."_

_"Yeah, well. Tell it to my boobs. It's a good thing you're not heavier or I'd have no boobs left and I didn't have much to start with."_

_"There's nothing wrong with your breasts. You're gorgeous the way you are."_

_Jane squatted slightly offering Maura her left hand for the smaller woman to step up. The brunette put her hands on the front of Maura's thighs as she stood on her tiptoes to reach the flag giving her a perfect view of her best friends butt, "I got it Jane." The honey blonde exclaimed as she jumped down. She turned pulling the lanky brunette into a hug, "Thank you for holding me steady."_

_"Uh…yeah…glad I could help." She ran her fingers through her raven locks. She couldn't help but think that this woman would be the death of her._

_The two women continued on their adventure walking in silence for a while, "Oh look there's the fourth one Jane." Maura clapped her hands together slightly jumping up and down with excitement. Happy that she found one._

_"Crap…it's at the top of that light pole. Like twenty feet up."_

_"More like twenty-five feet." Maura calculates._

_"Great! Even better." Jane snaps._

_"I can climb trees Jane, but not that pole."_

_"Back in my days at the academy I might have been able to do it." The brunette sighed, "But now?"_

_"You're in great shape Jane. You can do it."_

_Jane begins to scuttle up the pole. At about ten feet she hears, "You're doing great Jane! Keep going."_

_The detective doesn't respond. She just shakes her head and keeps on going. At about twenty feet she hears Maura again, "Almost there Jane! Almost there!"_

_"MAURA!"_

_"Sorry!"_

_Jane retrieves the flag and gently lowers herself back to the ground. Maura jumps into the brunettes arms hugging her, "Wow! That was great. You looked fantastic up there. Not rusty at all."_

_"Uh, thanks. We…um…we better…um…keep going. Two more to go."_

_Jane spotted the last two flags and they retrieved them without incident. It wasn't long before they were on their way back to camp, "Maur, thanks for helping me with this today. For being willing to partner with me for this."_

_"I think we make a good team."_

_"The best." Jane mumbles to herself._

"If my daughter wasn't so stubborn. Maybe she could have pulled her head out of her ass and admitted her feelings for Maura long ago."

"They weren't ready before now." Cavanaugh says as he enters the hotel room, "Otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to help with this little game of yours. I needed Jane's head in the game."

"Has anyone thought about what Jane will do to us when she finds out about this?" Frankie's getting nervous all of a sudden as he thinks about the consequences or rath his sister will lay on all of them.

"She better not find out if we all want to keep our balls intact." Korsak laughed.

"If she finds out that this doesn't count as requalification…all of you will pay with more than your balls." Cavanaugh warns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jane that dock doesn't look safe."

"I'm fine, Maura. You just stay where you are."

"We are supposed to be working together."

"We are. I'm fishing and you're guarding me and keeping an eye on the gun."

"How exactly am I guarding you? I don't think I'll need to shoot anyone."

"If I fall in you're going to save me and not lose the fish I've caught already."

"Why do you think you might fall in?"

"Maura, were you watching me as I slipped on the rocks and rotted wood on my way out here. I have to make it back to shore."

"I told you we shouldn't fish here. It's not safe."

"This is a great spot. Look at the size of these fish." Jane lifts the two fish out of the water that she has strung on some extra line. "One more like these and we'll have a great dinner."

"Will you eat some of the plants I found?"

Jane scrunches up her face, "I'm going to eat fish. You can eat the weeds and bark you found."

All conversation stopped as Jane hooked a third fish on her line. She was fighting and working hard to keep her footing as she reeled the fish in. It took her a while, but she finally got it all the way in. It was twice the size of the other two fish she already had. Jane was really very proud of herself as she strung the fish with some spare line as well, "Wooohooo look at these fish Maur! Am I the fisher woman or what?" Now that she had all three fish tied to her belt loop she started making her way back to shore. She made it over half way back when she slid off the edge and into the water.

"Jane!" Maura jumped up looking out at the water. Getting no response she yelled again, "JANE!"

Jane surfaced, "Maura, I'm fine. This water feels great."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I cut my leg, but I'll be fine."

Jane made her way swimming to shore. Maura checked her leg, "I'll bandage it up as soon as we get back to camp. You'll be fine."

Jane hooks the fish on a pole near the shore and setting the pole down, "I'm gonna swim now that I'm wet. You should come in."

"Jane, I'm not getting my clothes wet."

Jane takes off her boots and socks then shimmies out of her wet pants. She walks back out into the water, "You don't know what you're missing." Maura watched Jane for a while. As it got the better of her she also took off her boots, socks and pants. She slowly made her way out to where Jane was swimming.

"Your right. This is really nice."

"Shit! You scared the crap out of me."

Maura was treading water near her best friend, "Sorry. I thought you seen me coming out here."

"No. I was just enjoying the water. I haven't been swimming in…like…forever."

"I keep inviting you over to swim in my pool. You always say no. I didn't think you like to swim."

"I love to swim. I hate to wear my swim suit. All my scars show."

"If it's just you and I, who cares?"

"I care Maura."

"So what's different now?"

"I was already wet. I have a tee shirt on. After the hike earlier I was sweaty and dirty. Should I go on?"

"No." Maura bites her bottom lip then says, "You really think I wouldn't let you swim in my pool with a tee shirt? That I'd care how you swam if you were comfortable?"

"Maura, no one has seen all of my scars since the shooting."

"What about agent Dean?"

Jane's voice lowers to almost a whisper, "It was dark…I kept covered."

"We've done yoga together and exercised together. You've only worn a sport bra and pants. I've seen…"

"Not all of them. No one has."

Maura swims up to Jane taking her hands lifting them out of the water, "You are not defined by these or any others." She looks at the two hands in front of her, "You are my best friend and I don't care how many scars you have. You are gorgeous inside and out. Please don't ever forget that."

"You are gorgeous, Maura. My scars are ugly."

"Jane." Maura sighs, "Please listen to me. Your scars show all that you have overcome. They tell your story. They may be an unpleasant blemish on your skin, but they most certainly are not ugly or make you ugly in anyway." Maura kisses the palm of Jane's right hand then the back side.

"Maura."

"Be proud of what you survived. Don't ever be ashamed of your scars."

Jane starts to pull Maura closer then stops, "We…uh…we better get back…um…before dark…to camp I mean."

She turns and heads for shore leaving a stunned Maura in her wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Christ! My daughter is going to kill me. She was so close! I need a stiff drink."

"Ma, you don't drink…well other than wine or a beer once in a while." Frankie looks at his enraged mother.

"See! Your sister is driving me crazy. Who's in for some drinking?"

Frost jumps in, "Shots for each missed chance? I'm in."

Korsak shakes his head, "I can't believe I'm saying this…I'm in too."

Cavanaugh adds, "I'm buying. What's the drink of choice?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is still fighting with her jeans when Maura comes up to get dressed. She drops the fish at Jane's feet, "You don't want to forget your dinner." She dresses and starts heading toward camp. The brunette finishes dressing gathers the rifle, pole and fish to follow behind her best friend.

When she arrives back at the camp site the honey blonde is working on peeling the roots and cutting up the plants. Jane starts the fire, "You better change your clothes before you get sick. It's getting damp out…we are in for a cool night. I sat the first aid kit in the tent…everything you need for your leg is set out. Clean it up then bandage it up."

Maura never once lifted her head from what she was doing. Jane took the fish over near the waterfall gutted and cleaned them up. She was still trying to sort out what happened in her head. She loved her best friend and had been able to control her emotions until they were so close in the water. She almost kissed Maura. Her best friend. How could she be so stupid and now Maura was acting weird. Did Maura know what she wanted to do? Was she upset because of it? Was Maura disgusted by her? God she was so stupid. Maura was her best friend. Why did Maura kiss her scars like that?

As soon as she finished cleaning the fish she sat them near the fire and went to change.

The smaller woman skewered the fish on several cleaned sticks and started them cooking. She then put her bounty in the pan to cook.

Everything was cooked and ready, but Jane had not returned from the tent. Maura walked up to the tent and found her best friend lying on her sleeping bags crying. The honey blonde wasn't sure what to do. She was so awkward in these kind of situations. She never knew the right thing to do. She had been mad at herself for being so bold earlier. She could feel Jane responding to her, but then she was afraid she had to push things too far causing Jane to pull back. She reached into the tent taking her friends wet clothes to hang by hers so they could dry.

After giving her friend a few moments alone she returned to the tent. Jane had not fully dressed she still needed to bandage her leg. Maura kneeled next to her friend to attend to her injury. Jane sat up, "I can do that Maur." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"I know. I don't mind. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Maur. I don't know what got into me earlier. I'm so stupid."

Maura finished with the bandage and stood, "You are not stupid. You should not be the one apologizing. It should be me. Please get dressed and come out to dinner before it gets cold."

Jane slid into her clean jeans and followed Maura out to the fire pit. They sat together in silence eating. Maura was eating her greens when Jane offered her a stick with the skewered fish. You need more than that stuff. We got a whole day to get through tomorrow. We need to be here for a complete seventy-two hours before pick-up."

"So we still have a day and a half?"

"Yeah, sorry. I should have corrected you earlier."

"That's fine. We have enough water to drink from the falls…It's coming from a spring and we have access to enough food."

"We still have to get through one more training exercise. It's more than likely going to be harder than the one today."

"We'll be fine. We will work together and get through it."

"Are you guessing?"

"I don't guess. I believe in you and trust you. We can do anything if we put our minds to it."

"I trust you too, Maur."

"Do you trust me enough to try some vegetables?"

Jane pulls a face. Maura lifts her fork up to Jane's mouth, "One bite?"

Jane takes the bite and pops a piece of fish in her mouth chewing it all together. Maura smiles and Jane melts. She would force herself to eat that whole pan of crap if she could continue seeing that smile on her best friends face every day.

"Do you find it strange that we didn't see any of the guys or no other flags out on our hike today?"

"Maybe they are in another section."

"This place isn't that big. We saw a dozen other campers out there, but no one from the homicide unit."

"Now that you mention it that does seem rather strange."

The two friends sat by the fire looking up at the stars. They could hear more noise around them as more people sat up camp sites for the weekend. Jane laughed after hearing some kids screaming off in the distance, "I remember camping with Pop and Ma a few times. Ma told us if we snuck out at night and got sprayed by a skunk that we better find a new family to live with cuz she wasn't dealing with that smell. I think it was the only thing that kept Tommy in his sleeping bag until morning. We could smell them and hear other people screaming because someone got sprayed."

Jane laughed at the memories, "One night we were all sitting by the fire and one baby skunk wandered into camp. Us kids screamed and ran into the tent leaving Ma and Pops sitting frozen in place until it finally wandered back out. We stopped camping after that time."

Maura smiled, "Skunks will not spray unless they are provoked or feel threatened."

"Well I guess that year there were so many of them that no one could go out at night and not run into them. Most people got sprayed when they were heading to the restrooms. The camps trash wasn't too far from there so that didn't help either. I wouldn't drink anything at dinner or for the rest of the night for fear of having to pee overnight. Tommy and Frankie used the bushes until Ma caught them."

"I get the feeling that the three of you were quite challenging at times."

"We may have given Ma a few gray hairs over the years. Not as many as Frankie and I have given her since we became cops."

"Your mother has admitted her fear though she is very proud of the work you do, Jane."

"I'm afraid that I'll let her down. That I'm not living up to her expectations."

"Why would you feel that way?"

"Because, Maura…I'm not married…I don't have two or more kids…she reminds me every chance she gets that she wants grandbabies."

"She love you Jane. She wants you to be happy."

"Maura, my mother wants me to have a husband and kids. She wants me to have a safe job or be a stay at home wife like she was."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that all she thinks I want?"

"Ma, you tend to push the fact that she needs a husband. And she's right…you don't miss a chance to remind us that you want grandbabies."

"Do you think that's why she won't admit her feelings for Maura? Is it my fault? She thinks I wouldn't approve? What have I done?" Angela begins to cry.

"Angela? I have never known Jane to not do something she believed in. You might have added some confusion to the situation, but that won't stop her in the end. She loves Maura and love will win out."

"You're too kind Vince. I know I've messed up my baby's life and I need to fix it."

"We are Ma. That's why we're all here. Let's get through this weekend and if it doesn't happen then you can tell her…but only if she can't figure it out on her own."

"And she can't know we all have been listening in on them. I'd like to grow old someday." Frost says, nervous all of a sudden.

"I won't tell her. I won't betray any of you gentlemen. I just need to know my little girl knows I'll support her no matter what."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jane, your mother wants you to be happy. If that is devoting you're life to being a detective then she will support you. All mothers have dreams for their children, how they pictures their children's lives. Just like children dream of their lives once they've grown up."

"I never thought of my life after this, Maura. I always knew I wanted to be a cop, then I knew I wanted to be a detective. And I've done that. I'm living my dream in a sense. Though I'm not sure if that's all I want anymore. I won't be able to be a detective forever…I'll have to retire at some point. What will I do then?"

"Whatever you want."

"Will I regret not having Ma's dream? You know…a family and stuff."

"So you want a husband and children?"

"Yes…Nooo. Some days. Some days…I want someone to share my life with. Sometimes I think about what it would be like to have kids."

"I feel the same way, Jane. I think that it would be nice to be in a relationship…to be loved or to have children. Then there are days that I love my life how it is. I wonder if I'm selfish. There is nothing stopping me from having children or adopting children, except for my own personal fears."

"So you don't regret where you're at now?"

"No. Maybe some days. I'm happy with my life…though I still have dreams for my future."

"The wedding on a volcano? The dress with a twenty-foot train? A fancy cake?"

"No. Just spending my life with the right person for me. Maybe having children in the future. That would be my dream now. Having a wedding would just be a bonus."

"That's a nice dream. I think I'd like that too." Jane stands up, "Enough of this deep stuff. It's depressing to think of what I don't have. I'm going to turn in and enjoy what I do have. I'm going to get a good night's sleep so I'm ready for tomorrows training exercise."

Maura stands up, "I think your right. A good night's sleep will be useful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't they realize that they were talking about each other?" Frankie grumbles

"Denial…denial…denial." Angela says with frustration in her voice, "I should have told Jane it was okay to love Maura."

"Well we have thirty-six hours to go. They have no choice, but to work together for the exercise tomorrow."

"They need to see some of the team there. I'm bringing in Donavan and Krause. They'll be up for the exercise. You two bozo's will need to be at the end zone or just behind them." Cavanaugh points at Frost and Korsak.

"I'm up for it, but I don't think Korsak can climb so we'll be at the first-aid tent. Korsak's gonna be injured."

"Yeah! I'm not flying through the air. I didn't like it back in Nam and I'm not up for it now."

"Okay. Frankie, let's go hang the directions and equipment."

"Sure Lieutenant. Frost? Is the bag in the trunk?"

"Everything is in there and you need to see DNR officer Thornton. He'll take you to their site."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jane? Jane?" Maura gets up looking out of the tent. She doesn't see Jane anywhere. She hurries to put her jeans on and go out to look around the camp.

As she gets her boots tied she hears someone moving around the campsite, "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know where you went."

"Never fear. I didn't run away. I had to pee and I found our new exercise."

"Tell me after I go and pee." Maura grabs the TP and shovel from Jane before heading out of camp. Jane laughs just thinking about Maura the past couple of days. Wearing the same clothes for more than a day. Roughing it in the woods with minimal supplies.

"So what do we have to do today?"

"We have to rock climb to the top of the Beggar's Point and zip line down to the base and hike to the DNR station for check-in. We can either move camp closer or stay here."

"I like it here. It's a good location to access everything. We have fresh water and I can at least wash-up."

Jane smiled, "I like it too. We are just going to have a longer hike back here later."

What else do we have to do?"

"Eat." Jane said lifting the fishing pole.

"Then let's get started then."

"Are you going to try putting a worm on the hook today?"

"If I do…will you eat some of the edible plants I find today?"

"Touché. I'll fish…you eat your weeds and bark."

Jane left Maura pick the spot for fishing. She dug for a few worms and set to work fishing. They sat in silence for a long time. Relaxing and enjoying the view. Jane only caught one medium size fish. They continued sitting for a while longer when Jane asked, "How hungry are you?"

"Not too hungry. Why?"

"I know we need to eat a good meal, but I'm kinda excited about doing the exercise. Nervous, but kind of excited about doing the zip line thing."

"I'm really nervous about the climb. I've never done anything like that."

"It's been a long time since I did a cliff climb…I remember all the safety rules. Just follow me and we'll be okay."

"Are you going to be okay with just eating one fish?"

"I'll be alright with half a fish. Maybe a few berries."

"Then we'll pick some berries on our way back."

Jane reeled in her line and they headed back to the camp site. Once they finished eating the two friends double checked their map packed one of the backpacks with their supplies and headed out toward Beggar's Point. Jane carrying the rifle and wearing the backpack.

Jane put on her harness and checked the gear before helping Maura with her harness, "Okay Maur. I'm gonna start up and you follow me. We'll do this nice and slow. We have all day and I don't care if we are the first ones there. We're gonna be safe. If you're not sure then we're done. We'll come back down and take the long way up."

"I looked at the rules. If we take the long way then we lose points. The first team to check-in gets bonus points."

"This is not about the points. It's about being safe. Remember bond building and survival skills. We need to work as a team and if you're no comfortable then we stop. I'm not risking you getting hurt for some stupid points."

"But we're still going to try and get there first right?"

"Yeah. We're gonna try."

Maura smiled and Jane started moving up the cliff wall. About twenty minutes into the climb, "Hey Rizzoli! You and the Doc going for a picnic?"

Jane looked around and seen Krause and Donavan coming up on them, "Donavan! Krause! You boys going for a stroll? Seems we have the lead."

"Not for long Rizzoli. We are stoked and ready to fly."

"Yeah…you'll be flying to the ground if you don't climb carefully."

"No that zip line has our name on it. Don't you hear it calling?"

"Donavan, you better hope there isn't a weight limit. That belly of yours will need its own hook-up."

Both Maura and Krause started laughing. Jane looked down at Maura, "You doing okay?"

"Whatever we do Jane. You will not let them pass us."

"Safety first Maur."

"I'm doing fine. I trust your lead and we can do this."

"What do you say Rizzoli…losers will buy the beer?"

"Maur, we're ten feet from the top. We got this. I'm going to pull in the slack and we are going to take each step together."

"Okay."

"Krause, are you letting Donavan speak for you or you want to add something?"

"You might get to the top first, but we'll beat you to the bottom. I'm good with losers buy the drinks."

"You're on!" Jane reaches the top and pulls Maura up, "Okay Maur, we got this. I know you read and remember the directions. We gear up together and go for inspection."

"I'm good with this part. We ride down together. One mile to the DNR station. Up for a run?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

They put their gear on and passed their inspection on their first try. Jane hooked up and headed down. Maura was hooked in after and followed right behind. Jane caught Maura at the bottom and they shed their extra gear in between hugs and fist bumps. Both women wanting to do the zip line again. They took off on their run on a high of excitement.

Donavan and Krause were right behind the women. It was a run to the finish. Jane and Maura knew each other's pace and stayed right in sink. They reached the building about three feet in front of the two men. All four were laughing and were deciding on where and when drinks would be when they heard Frost's voice, "They guys. What's the party for?"

All four turned to see Frost standing in the doorway of the first-aid room.

"We're talking loser buys drinks, but it looks like you might be buying." Krause says.

"Nah, not me." He points over his shoulder, "You take it up with the old man in there. Korsak couldn't get his butt up the hill without an injury let alone do the climb. Losers are going on a diet. No more doughnuts for the big man."

"Hey…I live for my doughnuts. It's why I get up in the morning!" Korsak yells out.

Maura and her medical training kicks in. "What happened? Is he alright?"

"Don't worry Doc. Just a twisted ankle."

Jane yells out, "Hey old man! I thought you had this in the bag…you had the ringer! I guess you forgot to add yourself in the mix!"

Korsak came limping out, "Hey, anyone could have stepped in that rodent hole."

"No old man. It only happened to you because I can see my feet." Frost adds.

They all sat and chatted for a while. Agreeing that they would meet for drinks one night in the next week. Once they found a new place to hang out since the Robber was not going to be visited often any longer.

Jane knew they had a long walk back to camp and still needed to fish for dinner, "Listen guys…it's been fun, but Maura and I are on the other side of the reserve so we're gonna have to get going."

Donavan stands up, "Yeah, we need to get going too."

"So we'll see you on Monday." Frost says, "I'm not sure if we'll finish or we'll be heading out. They want to check Korsak's leg again before we go. Be safe everyone."

They all said their goodbye's and everyone went their separate ways.

Maura did her foraging for different plant matter and berries on the way back to camp. Jane was getting ready to go fishing, "Maur, did it feel good to use the restroom in the DNR station?"

"God yes. I thought it was just me. I have been fine with the rest of this…um…adventure. Using indoor plumbing is something that is treasured."

"I'm going to go back to where I fished last night. I'm going to…um…swim after. Did you want to come or stay here?"

"This is the last night and I would like to swim as well…if you don't mind me coming along?"

"I'd like that."

They headed down to the lake. They found a nice spot under the tree and tossed their stuff down. Jane dug for worms and set the line. She cast the line and sat down. Maura walked down the beach front picking up different shells and rocks. Jane was busy watching Maura and almost lost her pole when the fish took the line. She grabbed the pole as it was half way in the water. She started reeling it in as looked down the beach again to see if Maura had noticed.

The detective laughed at herself thinking how easily she could be distracted by her best friend and just how sexy Maura at that moment. She finished reeling in the fish and strung it with the extra line and hanging the line on the same pole she had used before. It didn't take long for another fish to take the bait. The lanky brunette reeled that one in and decided they were big enough for the two of them. She strung that one on the line near the other one. She tucked the rifle under her discarded jeans and she waded into the water.

Maura turned to see Jane bending over in just her tee shirt and boy shorts. She turned her attention back to the beach and finished gathering her bounty of shells. She walked back to their area near the tree and shed her jeans. She stood for a moment and watched her best friend. Jane was leisurely swimming on her back looking at the sky. She sneaked out into the water and swam under the tall brunette. She popped up next to her friend with a smile on her face.

"Oh shit!" Jane yelled, "Jesus Maur, I thought something got me. What the hell are you doing?"

"I wanted to scare you. I believe I succeeded." Her smile grew bigger.

Jane dove at her and dunked the honey blonde. Maura came up laughing, "Yeah, you're funny." Jane laughed.

"Sorry Jane. I couldn't resist. What were you looking at?"

"The clouds."

Maura looked up, "They are really fluffy looking."

"What no technical terms?"

"No."

"I was looking for the shapes they made."

"Shapes of the clouds?"

"As a kid you never laid watching the clouds…seeing what animal shapes they made or other things?"

"No."

Jane treaded water until she was close enough to her friend. She reached out and hugged her, "You need a childhood re-do. Lean back and look up." Maura did as she was told. Jane leaned back next to her floating side by side. She reached up pointing, "Right there…I see an elephant. Do you see it?"

Maura looked and studied the clouds, "No."

Jane points again drawing an outline of the shape, "See the trunk and the head."

"Oh yes! I see it now." She answered with enthusiasm.

"Can you see anything else?"

Maura looked around. She points straight over head, "I see a gentleman's fedora."

Jane studies where she's pointing, "Okay. Yeah I see the hat now." Maura looks over at her. Jane smiles, "It's a really nice fedora, Maura."

Maura smiles, "What do you see?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god." Angela clutches her chest, "My Janie is giving her a do-over."

"It really makes me mad to think of Maura's childhood sometimes. Then it amazes me what a magnificent woman Maura turned out to be. The fact that she worries about being Paddy Doyle's daughter just floors me. Can you imagine two more different people? The real description of the devil and the angel. Blood or no blood, Maura couldn't be any more different than all of her four parents." Korsak says.

Frankie grunts, "These are the times I'd like to slap Constance Isles around. What kid doesn't remember laying in the grass looking for cloud shapes?"

"Best of times on a clear summer day." Frost adds, "thank god Jane has helped her experience some of those things since they met."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aw that plane ruined the butterfly." Maura said sadly.

Jane dipped under the water and came up at Maura's side, "We'll have to do this again. We'll go to Boston commons and see what we can see there."

"I'd like that."

"I need to stretch my muscles out after that climb. I'm kind of stiff."

"I'll race you to the rocks."

"You're on."

Maura counted them down to take-off on three. Jane took off and was a full length ahead when the smaller woman passed her as if she was standing still. Maura reached the rocks and lifted herself up on them.

"Wow! Maura, you are like a fish. I can't believe you finished way in front of me."

"I love to swim. That was something I was really good at as a child."

"Well you're pretty good as an adult too."

The honey blonde blushed, "Thank you, Jane."

"I've had fun doing this this training exercise with you. I feel like I've learned so much more about you in the past few days." The lanky brunette moved in closer to Maura, "You're like a basket of surprises."

"You also get to see how awkward I am at times. And you get to see the benign neglect up close and personal."

"Maura, we all missed out on things. You have taught me so many things…I can't even tell you how much I've learned from you. How enriched my life has become." Jane pushed herself up on her arms lifting up to kiss Maura on the cheek, "I don't say it often enough. Thank you." She lowered herself back down into the water smiling.

Maura lowered herself in by Jane, "May I kiss you back?"

Jane bit her lower lip and nodded as she treaded water. Maua slid her arms around Jane's neck pulling her in closer. Jane placed her hands on the smaller woman's hips. Maura closed the final gap between them. Two pairs of lips softly coming together. Jane slid her left hand up the smaller woman's back to cradle her neck in her hand deepening the kiss.

Jane pulled back to look into Maura's eyes, "Thank you for doing what I couldn't. I wanted to kiss you for a long time."

"You kissed me first."

"On the cheek."

"Your eyes said it was more. Were you going to kiss me yesterday?"

"Yes."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Me. Me being afraid. Your friendship means the world to me, Maura. If you didn't feel the same…I…I didn't…want…to lose you."

"I do have feelings for you. Strong ones. Even if I didn't…you Jane Rizzoli…are too important to me. I cherish our friendship…I believe we can be so much more given the chance."

"I want that too. I almost lost the fish and the pole too. I was so busy watching you earlier. You looked so beautiful walking on the beach."

"I was picking up small rocks and shells to keep as a reminder of this time together. Is that silly?"

"No. I'm glad that Frost dumped me for my ex-partner. This was so much better. Maybe we could try it again with a few more comforts…better supplies." Jane kissed Maura's lips again, "Not a work thing…just us."

"Yes."

"Now, we better go in…I'm getting cold and you're shivering. Plus I'm hungry. How's fish sound for dinner tonight?"

"Funny Jane. Let's go." Both said the words, but neither moved. Afraid to break the spell. The dream they were in.

Jane hugged Maura tight and kissed her neck, "I need a warm fire and some warm clothes…maybe we could finish this at camp?"

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Sitting by the fire…eating dinner. Warm clothes…sweatshirt included. Maybe holding you in my arms…some more kissing."

"I like the sound of that. I like your strong arms holding me."

Jane pulled away this time taking Maura's hand. Pulling her to shore. She grabbed the fish and dressed as quickly as she could. Taking Maura's hand they walked back to the camp site.

Jane gathered wood and started the fire while Maura changed. Maura cleaned the fish and started cutting her greens. Jane came up behind her sliding her arms around her waist, "I'd love some smores about now. What do I need to do?"

"Warm up by the fire. Watch the fish?"

"Mmmm…how can I refuse such an offer?"

"What time do we get picked-up tomorrow?"

"We don't have our exit time. I'll check the tree in the morning. We were dropped off at one o'clock so it should be around then. We got to leave the camp site just as we found it."

"We weren't that messy, Jane. Other than packing up we have nothing to do." Maura stirred her greens. Jane flipped the fish.

Jane pulled Maura down in her lap, "Is it okay like this?"

"I'm comfy. Am I too heavy for you?"

"No, you feel just right."

"While we're being just right sitting here don't let the fish burn."

"Oh, I'm still watching the fish?"

"Jane." Maura playfully warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god is my sister smooth." Frankie imitates a women's voice, "Is it okay like this? Oh Maura you feel just right."

Frost laughs slapping Frankie's arm, "Maura was so much better." He attempts to sound like Maura, "May I kiss you back?" He flutters his eye lashes.

"Stop it you two!" Angela yells, "They're doing just fine. This is what we all wanted. They've admitted their feelings for one another."

"Thank god because the eye sex that was going on at the DNR station was almost killing me. I wanted to yell at both of them and knock their heads together." Korsak says, "Now what are we ordering for dinner? We need to celebrate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura reluctantly removed herself from Jane's lap to finish their dinner. She took a seat next to Jane as they ate in comfortable silence. They ate and smiled at one another like they each had a special secret. They cleaned up and joined each other once again at the fire.

Jane sat down first holding her arms out inviting Maura to join her. Maura lowered herself down into Jane so she was still facing the fire but could cuddle into Jane's front. She leaned up giving the detective a loving kiss, "I like this. It is new but I'm very comfortable."

"I feel the same way. Now I'm wondering what took us so long."

"I don't know. I think we needed to know that we would still be us. I don't ever want to lose that, Jane. I like having you as my best friend though I like this new level we have stepped up to."

I like the way you said that…it's a new level in our relationship. Still friends, but only better."

"May I ask when you knew?"

"I don't know really. It was just a little more each day. When I came face to face with the reality of it all was after I shot Paddy. When I thought I lost you as a friend…I thought I'd die. That was the longest two weeks of my life. After that I found it harder to keep my feeling in check around you. I caught myself looking at you a little longer than I should. Wanting to touch you every chance I got. I found myself thinking about you in ways that a friend's shouldn't be thinking about one another. How about you?"

"Never having real friends or a best friend before now made it hard for me to sort through how I felt about you. I felt close to you from the start. Safe and protected. I started doing research. Observing how other friends interacted. I grew to crave your touch or just being with you thinking it was because I missed that growing up. I found I didn't crave that same thing with other peoples touch. I view your mother as a friend and as the mother I never had. I view Frankie and Tommy like brothers I never had."

She leaned up giving Jane a peek on the lips, "I never viewed you as a sister though. That was hard from me to understand. I thought I should feel that way so I thought something was wrong with me. Others describe their close friends and best friends as a close sisterly bond or a sister they never had. I didn't feel that way. Then I met Cailyn. I felt a pull toward her even though she wanted to have nothing to do with me. I wanted to give her my kidney for so many reasons. Reasons I can't even explain."

Again she gave Jane's lips a peek, "I would have given you a kidney without a second thought. I then accessed other relationships and found that I was in love with you. For once in my life I couldn't use science to help me sort it all out. Science had no answers for me. I had never felt love before you. Crushes maybe or misinterpreted signals for love."

"You love me?"

"Yes. That is what I feel for you. A simple word that has a very, very deep meaning."

"I don't feel so bad now. If love was able to confuse a genius like you, then I feel better knowing why it took me so long to come to the understanding that I'm in love with you too. And I do…you know…I love you more than I have even loved anyone else." Jane leaned down giving Maura the most gentle and loving kiss.

Jane kept adding wood to the fire keeping them warm. Their kisses became bolder. Tongues began exploring hands soon followed. They both started out watching the stars as they came out, but soon the stars were forgotten and only the two existed in their world.

"Maur?

"Hmm?"

"We need to stop this or we need to move it to the tent."

"Are you ready to take this farther?"

"I am so turned right now that I don't want to stop…I also don't want to ruin this by rushing things. Does that make sense?"

"More than you know. Neither of us was able to understand our feelings overnight. I suggest we move to the tent and get ready for bed. It will give us a chance to cool down some before bed."

"You in your sleeping bag and me in mine?"

"Is that what you want?"

"No. Yes. I'm having an internal debate with myself and I'm not sure which side is winning."

"I'm going to go brush my teeth and wash-up. Then you can take your turn. Maybe it will help you and a break will help me as well."

"Okay. I'll secure the camp site."

"What are you going to secure?"

"I'm gonna walk the site and tidy up…maybe breathe a little."

Maura smiled and went to collect her things. She went about getting ready for bed with a smile on her face.

Jane busied herself tidying up the camp site. She got her stuff ready and as soon as Maura returned she went to wash-up. When she returned to the tent Maura had both sleeping bags spread out and zipped together. Maura was tucked in and waiting for Jane with a smile still on her face.

"So we're sharing?"

"I hope that's alright?"

Jane removed her boots just inside the door. She slid out of her jeans and into the sleeping bag next to Maura, "I want this…I'm just...I've never done this."

"We'll figure it out together. When we are ready. It doesn't matter if it's tonight or another time."

Jane pulls Maura in close, "I'm going to kiss you. You can decide where we go from here. I'm with you either way." She rolls Maura on her back and immediately deepens the kiss and Maura takes it from there.

Her hands slid down to Jane's ass pulling their hips together. Her tongue runs along the brunette's lower lip requesting entrance.

Jane grants Maura her wish and their tongues begin to dance. Jane slides her hands up under Maura's tee shirt cupping her bare breasts. An immediate smile brightens the detective's face, "Someone lost some extra clothing while I was gone."

"I thought you might appreciate the gesture."

"That I do Dr. Isles. I like what I've found."

"I'm enjoying it as well."

"I've spent a lot of time looking at them. I like feeling them better."

"Again, I'm enjoying it as well." Maura thrusts her hips as her hands move under Jane's tee shirt finding her breasts as well.

"Oh god! I've died and gone to heaven." Jane leans in crashing her lips to Maura's.

"I haven't done anything yet." Maura says confused.

"Oh, you're doing plenty."

Jane's left hand moves south, "God I love your hands. I'm on fire everywhere you touch me." Jane smiles down at Maura as her hand dips into the honey blonde's lace panties, "Yes. Keep going…right there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay! Shut it off. I can't listen to Maura and my sister…do…you know…that stuff."

"Frankie's right…we should give the girls their privacy." Angela agrees.

"We have been listening to them for two days…know you're concerned about their privacy?" Korsak questions.

"My sister wasn't playing suck face with the doc until now. I can't even think about what is going to happen next. That's my sister guys. Ughh." Frankie shakes his whole body, Ughh!"

"Your right Frankie. I just want to see Jane happy…I don't need to know the details." Korsak looks over at Frost, "That's your partner pretty boy. You don't need details either…just keep it your disgusting mind in check."

Frost nods his head and flips both units off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane and Maura lay holding one another, "That was…wow. It may have taken us a while to get here Maur, but I plan on making it all up to you every chance I get."

"Maybe it's time we take a real vacation?"

"How soon you want to go?"

"Soon? Have a preference where we go?"

"Where ever it's just you, me and a nice comfortable be…add a bathroom to that and I'm good."

"I love the sound of that…I love you Jane."

"I love you Maur. Now let's try this bonding exercise again. I like this BPD training. You want to be my partner for next year?"

"I'd love to."


End file.
